sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
One Bad Drink Part 4
This is the 7th episode before the series finale Whole Story Harrison was speechless. "What" asked Thomas? "Emily is pregnant" said Harrison, his voice a little more calm. "I know that she had my first kid" asked Thomas. "Really"? said Harrison "Yeah, that before you came to Sodor High School" Now it was Emily's turn to speak up. "How did this happen, I'm a steam Engine". "It must have happened when you were a human". Thomas was about to say something, when Harrison cut him off. "We need to get you to the hospital, if your water pipes broke; it means the baby is coming". Thomas almost passed out. "How will we get there fast enough" asked Emily. Harrison smiled "Deloris". "Oh no" said Thomas and Emily with concerned looks. "DELORIS" called Harrison, and then a weird looking delorean came around a corner. "What it is Harrison" called Deloris. "We need you to get us to the hospital fast". "I'll use my fly mode" she said proudly. Thomas and Emily looked concerned; Deloris could be a little rough at times. After Harrison, Thomas, and Emily where in, Harrison hit a button on the dashboard. Deloris' wheels tipped at an angle, and she started to fly. "Let's roll" said Deloris, and they set off towards the hospital. An hour later, Thomas was sitting in a chair beside Emily. She had been laid in bed and machines hooked up to her. The doctors where in another room, trying to find out who was the baby's father. Harrison had given them DNA samples of all of Emily's friends. Thomas and Emily waited pactinetly. After another hour, Harrison and a doctor came into the room. "We have determined who the father is" said Harrison. "Who is it" asked Emily. "The father is sitting right next to you" said the Doctor. Emily and Thomas gasped and looked at each other. "But, how" asked Thomas. "Could we have some time alone" Harrison asked the doctor. "Of course" and he left the room. Harrison sat in front of Thomas and Emily. "This most likely happened during the New Year's eve party". "What do you mean" asked Emily. "Well, that night, you and Thomas went up into a room and, well, did it". "What" they both asked? "Let me explain". And he started to talk to them. After he was done explaining, Thomas and Emily just stared. Thomas felt dirty, and Emily felt sick. "I didn't know we did that" said Thomas. "That's because you were drunk" said Harrison. "So, what can we do" asked Thomas. "Well, we could suck the baby out of you, but that will kill it. The only other option is to have the baby." Thomas and Harrison looked at Emily. "What do you want to do" asked Harrison. Emily was silent for a while, then she spoke up. "I want to have the baby, killing it is not an option." Thomas actually smiled "I'll be right here with you". "I'll tell the doctor about your decision" said Harrison, and he walked out of the room. Later that day, Emily was going into labor. Thomas was next to Emily, holding her hand. Emily breathed deeply, and the doctors were ready. After a lot of effort, Emily had the baby. He didn't cry, but he breathed nicely. They wrapped him up and gave him to Emily. "He looks like you" Emily said to Thomas. "But he has your eyes" said Thomas. "So what are you going to name him" asked Harrison. Thomas and Emily smiled at each other. "We'll call him Tommy, it really fits him" said Emily. "I like it" said Harrison, and he went to fill out some papers. Thomas looked at Emily. "You did it" he said smiling. "WE did it" said Emily. Then Thomas came in closer, and gave her a kiss. TO BE CONTINUED Characters *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Tommy Johnson *Harrison Anderson *Deloris *Jim (flashback) *Annie & Clarabel Johnson (flashback) *Principal Hatt (flashback) Location *Hospital *Sodor Steamwork *Sodor High School (flashback) Category:Episode Category:Season 6 Category:Sodor High School